The present invention relates to an apparatus for converting a collator conveyor sheet material feeder which receives signatures in an on-edge orientation to a collator conveyor sheet material feeder which receives signatures in a lying-down orientation.
A known collator conveyor sheet material feeder has a hopper which holds sheet material in an on-edge orientation in which side surfaces of the sheet material are generally vertical. The sheet material is engaged by a rotatable feed drum. A transfer drum and an opener drum receive sheet material from the feed drum and open the sheet material. The opened sheet material is deposited on a saddle type conveyor. A known apparatus having this construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,255 issued Dec. 25, 1979 and entitled Wiper System Inserter.